Sacrifice
by Oblivion's Creed
Summary: The balance of the world derived from one simple logic: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. It was the universal rule, but what if Saoirse Brawley finally found the man who knew how to break it?
1. The New Subject

**And I am back! **

**I know my last story was…..eh, but I hope this one is better now that I have played the game. Hope being key word. I don't really know how I feel about this story right now since I'm having a difficult time with the introduction to the plot, so I'm going to see how it fairs, and if it doesn't do so well, I'm going to go think up a new one. **

**Anyway, leave any and all your honest opinions if you like to help me out with the development of the story. I do take critiques very well(after being an art major, I had to learn this quickly), so don't be afraid to hurt my feelings.**

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: The New Subject

_September 14, 1712_

_Kingston_

_1:42 p.m._

Blue eyes noted the jingling coin purse strapped to the nobleman's belt as he spoke to his guest escorting him around the city. His stature was like that of a general, but his growing belly indicated that it was a former title. The red-headed woman watching from afar acknowledged that he would give chase if he caught her in the act, but she figured he wouldn't get very far.

Glancing at the crowd around her, the pale, Irish-born lass watched as the guards were busying themselves elsewhere before swooping in on her target. The purse cut easily from the man's belt, but the sound of clinking metal alerted the escort, causing her to call out to her companion. The guards immediately snapped their heads in the direction of the thief, signaling for her to run. Stuffing the pouch inside the safety of her bosom, the red-head took off into the nearest alleyway while four men followed shortly in tow.

The woman smiled as she easily maneuvered past the citizens and through the opening of fences surrounding the buildings. Had she tried to do this a year ago, the red-head would of most likely been caught before making it down the street, but the hard months of starvation and homelessness had pushed her to be faster and smarter than the law.

She chuckled as two of the men stopped, out of breath while one lost control while exiting between two buildings before colliding with an innocent merchant carrying a box of sugar. Although she felt bad for the citizen, it was technically the guard's fault, not hers. Finally breaking the fourth man's line of sight, the woman dived behind a stack of crates next to a general store, causing the red-garbed man to continue past her location and into the harbor.

Laughing at his ignorance, the woman exited her hiding spot, fixed her wrinkled clothes, and casually made her way back into the city. She hummed a small tune that the bar maids would sing to as she passed by a boat with new privateers on board. The red-head smiled unconsciously as she watched the fresh recruits grab their belongings before making port.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, the woman's tiny form bumped into a brute of a man three times her size in both height and width, knocking her to the ground. She glanced up to curse the goliath, but immediately lost her voice as soon as her eyes found his.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, but the man only sneered.

"You should learn better manners, _boy, _and maybe next time you could avoid the situation rather than apologize for it," said the brute as he passed by the woman's frightened form. She stayed planted on the ground until he was completely gone before finally exhaling.

"He's not so bad once you get used to him," a foreign accent stated, causing the red-head to tense once again.

Glancing back to her front, the tan hand of a blonde man awaited for her, which she graciously took. The woman muttered a thank you as she brushed the dirt from her trousers while making sure her clothes kept her true sexuality a secret. As she finally found the courage to look at the privateer, she was shocked to see a man around her age staring back at her.

With golden, sandy-colored hair and wide, blue eyes, the woman could see a world of innocents in this man. Not a mark or scar was evident on his hands or face, leading her to believe that this must be his first big adventure in his life.

"You one of the recruits?" she asked in a voice that made her sound like a boy in his juvenile years.

He nodded as he glanced back at the brig that transported him here. "Yeah. Have to check in with the local authority before going back out to sea."

The woman loved his smile as he spoke. He seemed so eager and ready to see the world, but she wondered if it would inspire him or send him into madness. Either way, war changed the minds of human beings, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for this innocent soul.

"I wish you the best of luck, friend," the woman smiled as she examined the man one last time before walking away and leaving him alone on the docks.

X

_October 19, 2013_

_Abstergo Industries_

_11:32 a.m._

"Your memories are perfect," a short-haired woman exclaimed as she helped me remove the Animus from my head. "And you handle them so well. Not many who go through their ancestor's memories take the procedure so well."

I rubbed my index finger and thumb over my eyes to adjust to the reality around me as the woman continued to rant. Glancing at the clock, I was surprised to see that nearly three hours had flown by. Was I really in there that long?

"Normally we would put great Animus users in the Sample 17 project, but the boss was reviewing your work as you were being tested, and she thinks that you might have the perfect setting for additional footage for our upcoming movie."

I smiled at the idea and nodded in glee. "That sounds wonderful," I exclaimed, causing the woman to grin in delight.

"I'm glad you agree. Welcome to the Abstergo family, Ms. Sinclair!" Melanie Lemay, my new boss, cheered as she ushered me out the door of the beta testing room and through the elegant lobby of the building.

Abstergo was known globally as the most extravagant company in the world. From pharmaceutical companies to space programs, they had work in every job field on the planet. To be an employee at any of their companies would be the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Since your work is technically not part of the Sample 17 project, my boss has asked that we move you into your own personal office," Melanie chimed with a bright smile as she lead me towards the elevator.

The rich smell of coffee infiltrated my senses as we passed by a kiosk to our right before stopping at a information desk to our left. The black-haired woman behind the desk gave us a fake smile as she handed a tablet and Bluetooth to Melanie who then turned to me with the same grin on her lips.

"This will be your Abstergo grant," she explained as she handed the tablet over to me. "It holds your security passports, company emails, and any notes you make in your progress in the Animus. Also-" She helped place the Bluetooth on my ear before giving a sound check from her device. "This will be your communicator for calls. Texting is prohibited throughout the building for security measures, so please make all contacts through email or phone calls."

She ushered me forward, and together, we waltzed over a thin bridge suspended over a pond that lead to the elevator. I silently fiddled with my new tablet as the red-head pressed the button to the fourth floor.

"Your office will be separate to help keep distractions to a minimum," Melanie stated as she threw another fake smile my way. "The Sample 17 floor will be available for you to explore if you are ever in need of a rest and want to stretch your legs, but I must ask that you don't bother the other employees during their work."

I nodded in response even though my mind had wandered long ago. Melanie continued to explain the company's rules and procedures as the elevator opened to reveal the hotel section of the building. Following closely behind the red-head, we traveled down the straight hallway until we read a fork that separated into two different security clearance areas. The door to our left had a blue two painted on the door, while the one to our right had a green three marked on the glass. Melanie punched a button on her tablet causing the door on our left to open with a light swish sound before leading the way down another set of halls.

In my dazed behavior, I nearly collided with my new boss as I examined the blue carpet and white walls. She had stopped outside another door with the number _422_ etched into the glass and a security scanner to the side. Pressing yet another button on her tablet, the door opened automatically and the two of us stepped inside the hotel-styled room.

"And here is your own personal office! You are very lucky!" Melanie exclaimed as I gazed around in amazement.

The office was built like a two bedroom apartment with two closets, a kitchen, two master bathrooms, and a half-bath. The living area was decorated elegantly and connected openly with the small kitchen complete with bar stools along the counter for dining purposes. One of the bedrooms was set up with a computer, an Animus, and shelves lined with books and empty figurine slots. The master bedroom was just as nicely decorated as the living room, if not, more elegant. A four poster bed was stationed on the other side of the room next to a window that stretched across the adjacent wall.

"Is an office like this necessary?" I questioned as I wandered over every detail in the design of the mahogany wood.

Melanie's smile widened. "Like I mentioned before, the boss loves your work and it was her idea to give you this place. You will have everything you need here if you decide you prefer to stay overnight. Many of our commuters stay in the company's available hotel section of the building, so you will see them from time to time."

"But why a room so fancy?"

"These are the only rooms on the floor with offices inside, and since the other floors are dedicated to other projects, Abstergo found it fit to place you here since you are working on a lone development."

I nodded, pretending to buy the lie. "It's fancier than what I'm used to."

The red-head laughed. "I guess you are used to the offices back in Europe, non?"

I nodded once again. "I was on the Liberation project for a short time, but I spent a few months doing research on the Sample 17 subject: Altair Ibn L'had. It was mostly during his later years though, when he was traveling the world with his wife."

"Ah, yes. I never got to watch it myself, but I heard your documentary was praised throughout Abstergo's higher ranks."

I blushed at the comment while trying to hold back an ego-filled grin. "It was a small power point that is no longer useful since the company chose to move on to a more interesting character."

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Melanie as she patted me on the shoulder. "You were able to shine a new light on the Muslim and Arabic cultures, and it was a very unique topic. It really is a shame that they didn't continue with Altair, but that's media, _non_?" She flashed another one of her fake grins before ushering toward the Animus. "I think it is time that I leave you to your first day at work. If you have any questions or concerns, you can contact me through email or phone."

I nodded and returned a fake smile of my own. "_D'accord_."

"Excellent," she chimed while moving toward the exit. "The day ends at eight p.m. Since you have a live-in office, it is your choice to stay or leave. _Bon soir_."

With that, Melanie left the room and disappeared behind the second sliding glass, security door. I breathed out a sigh of relief after finally being left alone with my thoughts. I had really hoped they would give me a spot on board the Sample 17 project, but alas, my ancestor's memories had to put me in the hot seat…again.

Sitting down at my new desk, I gazed at the latest computer technology in awe at the luxury Templar money was able to buy. It had been nearly two years since I had seen or touched such modern advancements. My body trembled at just the thought of being civilized once again.

Glancing up at the camera in the corner of the room, I wondered how many they had planted secretly to keep a close eye on my work. I did not want Abstergo to have knowledge of my family history, but I needed a reason to be on the inside; working in their company.

I gritted my teeth in anxiety as I hesitantly pulled the Oculus Rift-like device over my head and powered up the Animus. My body almost felt numb as my mind ventured to a time and place beyond the four walls of the room.

X

_May 24, 1711_

_London_

_2:34 p.m._

A small, delicate hand instantly flew to cover the forming bruise on the woman's pale cheek as she held back a sob. With teary red eyes, the woman watched as her drunken husband cursed aloud before raging against the items in the room.

The hulking brute tossed tables and chairs with ease across the small home before finally slowing down to catch his breath. Muttering more curses, the giant stumbled out the front door and into the rainy afternoon. The red-haired matron was paralyzed with fear, but eventually she began to stand from her spot on the dirt ridden floor before beginning to rearrange the tousled objects in the room.

Her husband's rage was not uncommon; even when his body was drained of alcohol. After almost two years of a horrible marriage, the woman found herself accustomed to the constant abuse. It was a horrible thing to say; however, she had no other way to interpret it.

A knock on the front door sent the red-head into a state of panic as she re-established the one-room home back to its normal manner. "One moment!" she called out as she quickly examined herself in the mirror next to the door.

Her red and white skirt was slightly wrinkled from the commotion while her white blouse was torn at the sleeve, but it would only add to the many already in need of patching. Making sure her curly hair appeared neat for her guest, the woman opened the door for the awaiting blonde outside.

The visitor smiled brightly upon seeing the red-head, but her expression quickly changed to a faker one after noticing the bruise on her cheek. "How are you, Saoirse?"

"I am well, Amelia," replied the woman, paying no attention to the sudden change in looks as she gazed past the blonde. "How did you get about the city with no escort?"

The blonde winked in genuine playfulness as she giggled. "Oh c'mon, you know my secret."

Saoirse rolled her eyes while gaining a smile on her lips. "Yes I do, but you will have to forgive me if I do not defend you when the guards show up on my doorstep."

Amelia "Amy" Brawley, the only other sibling to Saoirse, was known throughout the London streets for her mischievous schemes. Even as children, she would be seen treading through the city with trouble tailing behind her. She had yet to be caught, but Saoirse believed it was the reason why she kept the behavior. The blonde only had a year left until she would have a dowry put up for marriage, and with her beauty, she could have any man she pleased. However, the red-head knew Amelia was not going to fall out of her lifestyle without a fight.

The blonde merely shrugged as she examined the small home upon entering. "Another drunken squabble from his truly?"

"He wasn't entirely drunk," sighed Saoirse as she noticed the broken vase her sister was looking at.

"You need to leave his arse to rot!" cried Amy while the red-head moved to pick up the shattered clay pot.

"And go where? Mum wants nothing to do with me, and if I leave, I won't be welcomed anywhere else but the brothel."

"Who said mum won't take you back?"

"She did if you don't recall," said Saoirse as her finger pricked a sharp shard causing her finger to bleed.

"You know father would not allow you stay in this abusive relationship."

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes while standing to toss the broken vase. "He would have never allowed the marriage anyway, but when he died, mum had no other choice to marry me off since she needed the dowry to feed the two of you."

Amelia tsked as she eyed her sister. "Don't be so hard on mum. She works at the tailors all day so we are both able to eat until next year."

The thought of having the blonde finally settle down with a family caused Saoirse to stop to look at her sister. "I have accepted the fact that father is gone and I had to be given away to support you and mum, but don't let her take the first offer that shows up at your doorstep."

The red-head watched as Amy's eyes watered over, but she never let them fall. "Why don't you do what father would have said if he were here? Why not leave the bastard, and find yourself a better life?"

"Like I said: I would if I could. I can not walk out that door and expect a new life! And I am certain that I can not go back home to you and mum."

"You've got two feet! Put them to use! Maybe you could go to the colonies? Get a fresh start in a new world."

"You need money to go to the colonies, and if Henry didn't spend our profit on his drinks, than I would have been able to buy my own schooner to travel with."

Amelia cracked a small smile at her sister's light humor to soften her devilish life. The blonde truly did envy Saoirse's strength, but she knew that she inherited it from their father.

"Well, I must be off. Mum only sent me out for milk and bread," Amelia stated trying to lighten the mood.

The blonde hugged her sister and quickly left before Saoirse could say another word.

X

_July 15, 1711 _

_London_

_11:26 a.m._

The afternoon sun peered down on three, raggedly-dressed woman as they scrubbed the filth from their laundry before placing them in wash basket. Saoirse's neighbors were always good company to be around when the red-head wasn't forced to take care of her husband's needs; however, she could of done without their gossiping.

Mary, a dark blonde with high cheek bones and piercing green eyes, was beautiful enough to marry a lord, but after an accident at a young age that left her with an amputated leg, she became undesirable in the minds of noblemen. At the age of nineteen, her father finally found a handsome fisher who instantly fell in love with Mary; no matter her deformity.

Riley; however, was a different story.

She was born with steel-gray eyes and natural red hair, but the years eventually caused the twenty-six year-old's hair color to fade to an auburn brown. Many said she used to be beautiful, but Riley was ill-tempered and a hassle to live with. Saoirse believed she became this way after her abusive father beat her until her face and body became scarred beyond heal. The woman's husband left her almost a month into their marriage, calling her the devil's daughter.

"Can you believe William wants to join the privateers?" Mary questioned to her neighbors as she placed a newly washed shirt into a straw woven basket.

"Why not let him? It's honorable to die a sailor than a fisherman," stated Riley, which made her receive a glare in return from the blonde.

"It's safer to sail for the King's navy than the privateers," Saoirse meekly imputed as she began to hang the wet clothes on the thin line stretching between the alleyway of their homes.

"My point exactly, but he is insisting that the pay is far more rewarding," Mary remarked.

"Ah, posh. Let the man provide you with shinier coins," Riley interjected.

"But he would be away for a few years, which would be harder on Mary," Saoirse tried to explain, but the woman wouldn't listen.

"If William were a real man, he would go down to the docks and take the free ride to the West Indies and fight those Spanish bastards!"

Confused, the red-head turned to gaze at Riley as she dipped another set of trousers into the water bucket. "There are no free rides to head West."

"Of course there is, you twit. Any man enlisting to fight for his Majesty's name grants a free ride to where ever he is needed."

Saoirse glanced over at the blonde for her input. "Is this true?"

Mary nodded as she threw another clean shirt into the basket. "William thought if he couldn't make it as a privateer, he would make some coin on the plantations over there before finding a passage back to London."

_A free passage? _thought the red-head as her eyes traveled toward the Thames river several blocks down the road.

X

_July 15, 1711_

_London_

_8:49 p.m._

"You wretched cunt!" burst the brute as he went in to hit the red-head, but his inebriated state caused him to falter and topple to the ground.

"Henry-" she pleaded, but he stood with shaky legs before honing in on his wife once more.

Saoirse managed to avoid the assaults her husband tried to land on her, but after having to catch herself from tripping on an over turned stool, Henry finally planted a slap across her cheek. The impact stunned the woman for a brief second which allowed the drunk the opportunity to lash out another attack. Saoirse fell to the ground with yet another bruise and a split lip. With tears stinging in her eyes, the red-head glanced up at her husband as he glared down at her.

"Learn your place, bitch! I make the money, I pay to put food on the table and a roof over out heads, and what is your job? To clean, provide children, and keep your mouth shut! And you can't do a single one!" he hollered in his drunken fit.

"Henry, please-" Saoirse begged as her husband stormed toward the door.

"Shut your gob, woman! Now have this cleaned up before I get home!"

The brute slammed the door behind him as he treaded off toward the nearest pub. The red-head waited a few minutes until she was certain he was gone before stripping from her ragged garments and into her husband's attire. He was twice her size which allowed for the clothes to warp the illusion in her favor. The less her figure showed, the more she would appear as a man.

Glancing at the mirror, Saoirse was satisfied with the image of the young boy she could claim to be. A long-sleeved, white shirt stained with dirt and blood was tucked beneath a brown, leather waistcoat while a frock consumed her form. Her trousers were plain brown held up by a worn belt while her black boots were scuffed and on the verge of falling apart. Her wavy locks were tied back in black bow and a tri-cornered hat concealed her features. The new injuries adorning her face even added to the disguise of teenager trying to make it on the streets.

Quickly grabbing the packed satchel from under the bed, Saoirse bade farewell to the dreary shack she knew she would not miss before setting off toward the docks. Night had consumed London, leaving little to no pedestrians on the streets. The woman lowered the brim of her hat even with the lack of light out of fear of someone recognizing her. The docks were only a few block from the red-head's home, but the journey felt like miles as she watched her surroundings carefully. Saoirse finally sighed in relief as she made it to the harbor overlooking the Thames river where a few schooners laid anchor.

The King's navy would never dock so far up the river where the _sniveling rats of the poor district _resided, but captains recruiting privateers were desperate, and this side of London was their best bet for men. There was at least one ship docked at all times as they waited for the quarters to fill, and one vessel caught the woman's attention.

A dark-haired fellow with a graying beard and sideburns spoke in disgust to his companion as they eyed the ship from the docks.

"We came to recruit men willing to fight, not drunks who are too inebriated to tell the sky from the ground," argued the younger of the two who appeared in his late twenties.

"Once we are out at sea, they will have to sober up quickly in order to sustain their vigilance if they want to survive the upcoming months," replied the older man.

"But these men need discipline! They are not ready to handle the tasks needed to sail a ship, let alone fight against our enemies."

"Excuse me?" Saoirse interjected with the most boyish voice she could muster. Both men turned to gaze at her causing her to cower under their presence. "Are you the captain of the vessel leaving for the West Indies?"

"Aye," the graying man replied as he examined the woman. "But why does a lad like you want to join the privateers?"

"I need to provide for my family, sir. I can do just about anything you ask me to."

The older man seemed to ponder, but it was the younger gentleman who spoke up. "An Irish boy is the first man to show up sober amongst a group of English dogs. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"What's your name, lad?" questioned the captain.

"Uh-Brawley, sir," Saoirse responded, technically not lying since it was her maiden name.

"Well, Brawley, welcome aboard. The ship leaves at dawn, so take to your quarter and be ready to sail when ordered."

Saoirse saluted awkwardly before climbing onto the deck and selecting an empty hammock in the furthest corner of the Orlop. The rocking of the river almost instantly lulled her to sleep, even though she was anxious to be out of London and in the new world.


	2. New Life

**Sorry about the whole…not updating thing….**

**Life has been rough on me the past few months with college and stressing over my job (which I just got fired from). I drank worse than a pirate while writing this chapter, so please be kind on any Grammar errors you see. I am trying my best.**

**I hope to start updating more quickly again since I am taking a semester off college while I'm finding a new job. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: New Life

_October 19, 2013_

_Abstergo Industries_

_6:13 p.m._

My eyes slowly adjusted to the white walled room illuminated by my computer monitor as I removed the Oculus Rift-like device. A slight throbbing pounded at my temples, but I knew the feeling would pass eventually after past experiences within the Animus. It was always difficult trying to determine which life was my own after synchronizing with another human being from a time far from this one. Ever since the upgraded projects on the Animus, I wondered if the bleeding effect was still possible. Knowing Abstergo, they may have found a way around it.

"Hello?" a male's voice questioned into my communicator, causing me to jump slightly in my chair. I then heard him chuckle lightly before the sound of him sipping on a cup of coffee pricked within my ear. "The name's John. I work in the IT department and I noticed-well-I should say that the _boss_ noticed that your memories were reset to an earlier time period than what you experienced back in the beta testing room. To keep things short, I need to come into your room and work my magic to get you back up to pace, so that involves you getting out of there."

"Um…ok," I replied as I stood with shaky legs. The side-effects associated with the Animus were always annoying within the first week of session. Weak legs, nightmares, and headaches were only the beginning, but by week two, everything would be back to normal.

"You listen without asking questions. I think I'm going to like you. Anyway, your Animus will be ready for you when you return tomorrow morning. So be a dear and run along now."

I rolled my eyes at the man's standoffish behavior, but I was glad he had called when he did. Even though I was working at the most luxurious corporations in the world, just the thought of being able to go home early made me happy.

Grabbing my purse, I exited the room, rushed down the hall, and entered the elevator with record timing. The Abstergo environment always had an unnerving feeling about it, and the sooner I was out of the building, the faster my anxiety would fade. The elevator halted on the second floor where the Sample 17 project was taking place, and two men and a woman joined me inside the small compartment.

I kept my eyes on the ground pretending not to be interested in their conversation, but I could not help but listen closely. They spoke quickly about the project, about pirates, and a man named Edward Kenway. I knew I had been away from modern civilization for a long time, but I recognized that family name.

Connor and Haytham Kenway were a small project that Abstergo had taken up when I was working on Altair's later memories last year. Those two men eventually became a hit within the higher ranks of the corporation, but Connor never made it past beta testing since Abstergo found his personality and origin a bit boring for production, or at least, that is what they told their employees.

I wondered how Edward was related to them if he was at all.

"Both Melanie and Olivier are becoming anxious as of late. They keep pressing the deadline closer and closer even though they know we can not work that fast," one of the men whined causing the woman to roll her eyes. "Do they honestly think that we can speed up a man's life? We have to watch his entire pirating career, it's not like there is a fast forward button."

"The better you are at concentrating on the subject's life, the smoother the progression," the woman remarked as she made a note on her tablet.

"Well, that doesn't help us now, does it? The more those two pressure us to finish the project, the harder it is to concentrate," the man retorted.

"Just continue to move along with the project at your own pace," the second guy interjected. "The guys up in the big offices don't really care how things turn out as long as we get enough data to make the movie and produce money for them."

_Oh, how wrong you are, _I thought.

The elevator finally made it to the main lobby of the building causing the four of us to pile off of the elevator. I trailed slowly behind the three other employees as we crossed over the bridge of the indoor pond and pass the coffee stand. Flashing my passport to the security desk for _safety reasons, _I quickly exited the building and began my long trek back home.

X

_October 19, 2013_

_Zoey Sinclair's apartment_

_9:26 p.m._

A fresh cup of steaming, hot tea and a bowl of chocolate-covered blueberries sat on the glass coffee table as I flipped through the limited channels my cable company provided. Criminal dramas, cooking shows, and god awful horror flicks were the only entertainment the television had to offer. Sighing, I turned off the contraption and picked up my cell from off the cushion next to me before pressing four on speed dial.

The phone rang three times before someone finally answered. "Yauwa?" (_hello)_*

*(I'm not quite sure if the sentence structure or Grammar is right since I am using a translator, but the language is Hausa).

"I na ciki." (_I am inside)_ I spoke quickly and quietly, afraid that someone might hear.

"Kana da iska 17?" _(Are you in Sample 17?)_ the raspy voice asked, also keeping their voice barely above a whisper.

"A'a. Suka sa ni a wani shiri." (_No. The put me in another project.)_

"Kome. Ido ne kan mutsinshi da rahoto mana." _(Doesn't matter. Keep an eye on them and report to us)._

The call ended causing me to place the phone back on the couch. I really hated being back in the field, but my clients were becoming desperate, especially if they contacted me. Grabbing the handle of my cup, I took a sip of my drink as my eyes traveled to my living room window where a great view of Abstergo Entertainment's brightly lit building rose above the rest of the city.

As much as I wanted to deny the job, the paycheck was the only reason why I agreed to their offer. All I had to do was survive the next few months, and then I would be out of the country and on a small island somewhere with a small population and no corporations to watch my every move.

X

_October 20, 2013_

_Abstergo Entertainment_

_8:52 a.m._

The walk back to Abstergo was just as dull as the morning atmosphere of the corporation as I entered the building. The security guards were more groggy and grouchy than the woman working at the coffee stand. It was a bit of a change than what I was used to since everyone seemed so happy yesterday; faking it or not.

As I was about to march over the bridge to the elevator, I heard my name being called from my left. Melanie Lemay approached me with her perky attitude gone and a worry line etched on her forehead. What had happened after I left?

"Is everything alright?" I asked with a more curious tone rather than worry. I mentally kicked myself for not sounding more concerned about the company like I should have been.

She smiled with an even faker expression today while another line formed on her brow. "Just a small security breach is all, nothing to worry about. I just needed to stop and tell you that the Animus mess up has been corrected, and that we managed to get you back at the last place we left off in the beta testing room."

"Abstergo IT never fails," I said to break the awkwardness I felt around this woman. I gave her one of my fake smiles which seemed to lighten her a bit from her gloomy demeanor.

"Also, you don't have to report yesterday's Animus progression. John was kind enough to send it before rebooting the computer, so now all you have to do is continue with your work."

Melanie gave me one last smile and wished me luck before crossing the main lobby to the beta testing rooms. I watched her leave as her rigid behavior was beginning to affect my thoughts. If she was tense, then I had to be as well. Abstergo was worse than the United States government when it came to civilian monitoring, and if I make one wrong move during my performance, I might as well sign my own death certificate.

Shaking off the dread, I pretended to casually walk towards the elevator, and once inside, heaved out the breath I was holding in. I felt so uncomfortable here, but I figured once I was inside my ancestor's memories, this feeling of a sword hanging over my head would go away.

As the doors opened for me on the fourth floor, I quickly departed from the tiny compartment and hurried to my office. Once inside, I wasted no time to head towards the Animus and powered up the machine. A small humming sound filled the room as the monitor blared with light that nearly blinded me in the dark space. I didn't bother turning on the main light or any of the lamps next to the desk in hope that it would conceal the micro-sized memory card I was inserting into the empty slot of the Animus.

As casually as I could, I pretended to stretch so I didn't seem so tense before lifting the Oculus Rift-like device over my eyes. Both my head and body felt light as the effects of machine linked my neurons to the device. I let the feeling take over as I was transported to another time.

X

_February 3, 1713_

_Kingston_

_12:02 p.m._

Saoirse watched from afar as the once honest privateers were lead off a brig and into the fortress of Port Royal. Ever since the Treaty of Utrecht was signed only a month earlier, hundreds of sailors were forced to return home in Europe or stay poor men in the Caribbean. Most chose the latter and eventually delved into piracy; which, inevitably, lead to an early death.

The red-head clicked her tongue as she noticed some of the familiar faces she had met and drank with when they were still men under the British flag. Although she wanted to feel sorry for the poor sops, the woman had learned not to pity those caught by the law. To survive this cruel world, you had to avoid those wishing to oppress and that meant being free or die fighting.

Giving a sarcastic salute to the captured pirates, Saoirse hopped from her perch on a low lying branch onto the shingles of a nearby rooftop. The Irish-born couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt a certain tension surrounding the guards and some of the plantation owners. They hustled everywhere they went and snapped at anyone in their way. _Is the city expecting the King of England? _she thought to herself as she stopped at the edge of the rooftop and gazed at the citizens below.

"Funny, isn't it?" a deep voice questioned from behind the woman, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Turning on her heel, Saoirse was greeted by the familiar sight of a tall, dark-skinned man garbed in tattered, white robes.

"What is?" asked the red-head as the man joined at her side to view the town.

"Their rushing and squabble," the man replied smoothly. "I can only assume the people were threatened for them to act like this."

Blue eyes studied her _friend's _behavior, searching for any hints of a motivation, but as usual, he remained a mystery. "I'm guessing you know why everyone seems panicked."

He nodded. "The former governor of Cuba, Torres, is on his way here. There is talk amongst the Spanish that he plans on returning to the position soon."

Saoirse furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought Torres was in prison for corruption."

The man shook his head as he glared at a plantation man whip one of the slaves on the back. "He is not as of late, which grants us the availability to strike."

"You know I can not help with this, right?" said the red-head while wringing her hands together out of nervous habit.

The dark-skinned man eyed the woman, knowing why she wanted no part in it. "I did not come to recruit, seeing as how you've refused each offer."

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you have any of your former contacts in the city?"

"Aye…" Saoirse stretched the word, still suspicious of the man's objective.

"Could you set a distraction so my men and I can do our job unnoticed?"

Saoirse clicked her tongue and watched the man carefully. Her gut wretched at the idea of working with someone like him, but she knew his organization was as good as their word. Ignoring her instincts, the red-head finally nodded before turning her gaze back out towards the city. "If I could get some men willing to, I would, but ever since that bastard, Hamilton, became governor, we've lost so many people."

"I know the local thieves have been feeling the rougher part of these tormenting times, but my men will pay for your services and will do everything we can if one of you were to get caught."

Saoirse contemplated his words before turning to gaze at dark-skinned maroon. "You know my conditions, Anto. You must guarantee my boys won't be hung at the gallows, and we are paid in full-"

"-and if caught by our actions, you will be paid compensation upon rescue."

The red-head smiled. "Good, you remembered. You do realize that distracting both Hamilton and Torres will be difficult?"

It was Anto's turn to smile. "Do not forget the city guard as well, but don't worry. You are a smart woman, I am sure you will be to figure it out."

Saoirse snorted. "When and where do you need us to be?"

"Meet at the harbor outside Port Royal at dawn. We will give the signal when we need you to make your move."

X

_February 4, 1713_

_Port Royal_

_6:51 a.m._

Three individuals sat at the edge of a church rooftop to observe the increased patrol of port. There was much buzz about the guards that nerved the red-head and her companions. With the alliances forged between the English and Spanish, everyone had to be on their best behavior, even if the visitor was no longer the governor.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" whined a seventeen year old after a yawn passed his lips. James Ivery was a thin boy who was born on the streets, but raised in an orphanage until he was eleven before running away to join the thieves of Kingston. His black hair was pulled back with a loose tie and his dark brown eyes noted everything in his surroundings. He was good at what he did, but his arrogance usually lead to trouble.

"Not long," Saoirse replied as she continued to pose as an adolescent male.

"Are you sure we are not being lead on?" James inquired as his eyes focused on a patrol rounding the church for a third time.

"A job is a job, and we could use the money. These people are as good as their coin, so as long as we do our part with no questions asked, we get to keep our heads and our earnings," retorted the red-head.

She didn't want to admit it, but her anxiety was also growing. Something about this visit had not only her, but everyone in the city on edge.

"Are you sure this plan is worth the coin?" the third companion questioned as he sat up from his lying position.

Elijah Bradley was born and raised in England like Saoirse, but unlike the Irish woman, he was on the streets since birth. He snuck aboard a ship with his father only three years prior, and due to disease and starvation, Elijah had made it to the city alone, and from then had to learn to live on his own. He became a toughened, twenty-one-year-old man with hard green eyes and short, shaggy brown hair.

Saoirse admired him like any person would when they saw a man with talent, but after a few jobs together, the red-head couldn't help but feel something a little more for the quiet thief.

"I've done work for these men before. Anyone who was caught was freed from prison in less than a few hours. So if you manage to _screw up_-" The red-head turned her attention toward James, knowing he will be the most likely one to be captured first if they managed to get caught. "-then they will find a way to release you while adding a bonus to your earnings."

Elijah curled his lip in doubt causing the prominent scar on his left cheek to stand out more, but eventually he stopped, leaving his face emotionless again. Saoirse always wanted to ask where he got the menacing feature from, but he didn't like to talk, let alone share personal stories.

A flash of white on a nearby tower caught the red-head's eye causing her to nudge at the boys. They each stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the figure closely for the signal to strike. Saoirse shook the anxiety from her hands while the boys did their natural routine to calm themselves. It was important to throw away any fear or nervousness before a job or the consequence would be death.

"You ready?" the woman questioned, already knowing the answer.

They were always ready. Both nodded and she grinned in return; more for her sake than theirs. The assassin on the tower threw a large blue cloth into the air signaling for the thieves to move in for the distraction. Saoirse was the first to jump from the church ledge and towards the ground before landing softly in a bale of hay. James followed shortly after while Elijah would trail behind them on the rooftops.

"Lead the way, Brawley," said the seventeen-year-old indicating he will follow her.

After almost two years of living in Kingston under the false identity of a juvenile boy named Brawley, the red-head assumed she would get used to the nature of it, but the feeling of it still clawed at her brain like an itch she couldn't scratch. She hated not being able to be free with her true self, but there was no respect for women in this man driven world, especially one who chose to live on her own.

Saoirse shook the thought from her head and lead the way toward an intersection between four buildings that followed the road to the Port Royal fortress. The Irish-born handed over two oval shaped devices to James while examining the group of men marching toward the fortress. As they neared, her eye brows furrowed in concentration.

"You know what to do," the red-head said as her attention snapped toward the boy. "Once I get the guards to chase me into the alley, throw the Granados. Get out of there as soon as they leave your hand."

James nodded. He was always excellent with his aim whether it was a knife or us playing with a football, but his biggest problem was standing to watch his work. Whether you were a soldier or thief, standing around to see your accomplishments could get you killed, and although James was a fast runner, those few seconds could be the difference between life and death.

Saoirse rushed forward down the street before stopping in front of the lines of guards and horses carrying government officials. Her cheeks paled as her emerald eyes noted the bayonets and the height of the men. They may have been tall and bulky, but she was small and speedy. All she had to do was believe that she was faster than them.

"Look at you scum!" she hollered, eyeing each man carefully. "You say what you do is protecting the citizens and giving them a chance at an honest life, but here you are taking our crops and coin and letting the people starve while you live rich lives with full bellies."

Picking up a tomato from a nearby stall, the red-head hurled the fruit at one of the politicians causing him to growl and curse in frustration. He pointed a finger at the tiny woman as his eyes glared at her with malice.

"Arrest that boy!"

Without a second thought, Saoirse took off down the nearest alleyway with at least six men garbed in red on her tail. As if on queue, four explosions erupted behind them causing the guards to halt and turn back. The woman watched as the Assassins flew above her with their white robes fluttering behind them. There were screams and the sound of trampling feet all around her, but she couldn't look back. A thief never looked back.

The red-head turned the corner and met up with Elijah at the spot they agreed to; however, after several moments, James had yet to show. The two shared a look of concern before silently sneaking back onto the roofs to search for him. The main street was scorched black while bodies of guards and assassins lied in piles on the ground. Elijah was the first to notice the tiny form of the seventeen year old lying peacefully next to the road as though he was sleeping, but the puddle of blood surrounding his head suggested otherwise.

Saoirse raised her hand to her mouth to silent her sobs while tears flowed down her cheeks. The memories of her and James working and living together to stay alive burned like a fresh wound within her mind that may never heal. Elijah offered a comforting hand between her shoulder blades while trying to steer her away from the scene. He too felt the strain of the boy's death on his mind and body, but he had to be the one with a level head right now. He had to mourn later.

"C'mon," he whispered to the red-head.

The two kept to the alleyways as they fled the district to prevent themselves from being recognized. Elijah kept a tight hold on the woman's wrist to make sure she didn't fall behind and lost in the crowd that was also trying to escape the area. However, the idea of escaping with ease became nearly impossible as the two neared the checkpoint to the plantation district. The man holding onto Saoirse tensed causing the woman to glance through teary eyes at the guards checking the civilians for the familiar faces of the attackers. Thinking quickly, Elijah concealed the two of them behind a nearby building between two market stalls.

"We might have to take a boat across the bay if we want to make it back without being noticed," stated the twenty-one-year-old as he examined the coastline.

"Did they see you?" questioned Saoirse as her mind cleared a little. Elijah glanced down at her before shaking his head. "Then go through the checkpoint," she said causing the boy's green eyes to widen. "I will be fine. I can find a place to hide for the night and wait it out until morning. It will be just like that one time when we had to stay in that rich guy's attic until the maids left."

The brunette shook his head. "No!"

It was Saoirse's turn to widen her eyes in surprise. "Why not?"

"I consider you and James my family, and I am not about to lose you as well, so whatever you plan on doing, I'm going to join in."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

Had Saoirse been true to her identity, she would of kissed the man right then and there, but she was Brawley, an Irish boy from England. The two of them considered themselves brothers in honor, not potential lovers, but even if he was willing to stay with her in this mess, she couldn't let him stay and get caught.

"We are going to walk through the checkpoint," the red-head finally said earning a confused expression from Elijah.

"And how do you propose we do that if they are looking for you?" the man asked.

Saoirse closed her eyes and pursed her lips before opening them to look at the handsome man in front of her. All the lies she had told over the past two years were going to be ruined after what she was about to do, but she wasn't about to let this man get hurt for her sake.

"Please don't freak out," she asked as she removed her tri-cornered hat and pulled her wavy hair from its ribbon. Undoing the buttons to her jacket, the red-head removed the collar of her shirt so her cleavage became prominent and took away any impression that she was the boy she had pretended to be.

Elijah's mouth fell agape as he watched the person in front of him change his entire perspective in just a matter of seconds. Many thoughts flooded through his mind, but he had no time to think on them as the woman before him took his hand and smiled at him.

"C'mon," she muttered in her normal voice. It had been so long since she used it.

This time Elijah let Saoirse lead him through the crowd with shock still evident on his face. His normally grass green eyes had dulled as his mind traveled elsewhere. The red-head let him fall into whatever state he needed to in order to get over the fact that his only friend was actually a woman the entire time. There was nothing more she could do at this point until they were beyond the checkpoint and safe from the eyes of the guards in the Port Royal district.


	3. No Place Like Home

**I published another chapter within a few days. Yay! I kept my promise, but let's hope I keep at it. **

**I don't really have much to say, so I'm going to let you read the chapter….**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: No Place Like Home

_February 4, 1713_

_Kingston_

_2:14 p.m._

Saoirse kept her emerald eyes on the creaky, wooden floorboards of the abandoned church in the plantation district of Kingston as her companion paced back and forth while chewing on the skin of his thumb. _His nervous habit, _the red-head thought to herself, trying to avoid the images from the events that happened that morning. Elijah, after hours of sitting in shock, did not stop moving while sneaking a glance over at his friend before looking elsewhere once again. Saoirse had never seen him jittery before, and she feared revealing her true identity had stirred unwelcoming emotions in the man.

"Eli…I…" the red-head tried to find the words to say to calm him down, but his head snapped in her direction causing her to lose all train of thought.

"Do not use that name," he muttered after a few moments of silence.

It took every ounce of Saoirse's will not to let the tears fall. She knew she could not do much else; Elijah wanted to get over the matter by himself.

"How long?" the brunette finally asked causing Saoirse to nearly jump out of her skin in surprise. She gave him a confused look making the man sigh. "How long have you pretended to be…this?" Elijah clarified as he stopped his pacing.

The red-head really wished he would continue to walk the room instead of having his full attention on her. "The same night I left England…so two years," she muttered while wringing her hands together.

The brunette ran a hand through his shaggy hair and closed his eyes. "You lied to all of us." He opened his eyes and glared at the woman. "You lied to me! You lied to James, and I'm guessing you didn't even tell Rose."

Saoirse flinched at the thought of the English-born woman whose father was the wealthiest plantation owner in the West Indies. Rose was as kind as she was smart, and loved the life free of rules; however, her innocent nature wouldn't allow for her to become a thief; it was too daunting for her to take. It was one of the many reasons the two women became close friends when the strawberry-blonde discovered the red-head hiding away in a shed on her plantation.

"No, she doesn't know either," Saoirse whispered as she tightened her fists on her coat. She wanted nothing more than to shrink away.

"Why did you lie to us?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know. After pretending for so long before meeting you and James, I just-" Her voice cracked, but she swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I just wanted a life where my gender didn't hold me back. I know you are going to say something about how it doesn't matter, but I know it does."

The red-head glanced up at Elijah who was quiet and emotionless, but his grass green eyes were cold and calculating. Even though this was his normal attitude, it was in situations like this that it scared the woman more than anything.

"You lived and fought with us. How could I have not seen it? And the worst part is that we were so comfortable around one another…that we dressed in front…" Elijah's voice barely rose above a whisper as he spoke the last part. His cheeks tinted red while a hand moved upwards to scratch the back of his neck.

"I only wanted to be treated fairly," the red-head spoke softly. "Being a woman hindered that opportunity.

"Brawley!" Elijah's teeth clenched together as he swallowed back his anger. "What is your real name?"

"Saoirse…Saoirse Brawley," the woman replied as her eyes traveled back to the floor.

"Saoirse…" the brunette muttered as though trying out the name. He sighed before leaning his shoulder against the wall. "So what do we do now?"

The red-head was shocked to hear those words after what just happened. "I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "I could try to stay the same and be Brawley the rest of my life, or I can move on and get out of your way."

Although his face stayed placid, the woman noted his fists clenching in between his crossed arms. "Or you could try and be whoever this Saoirse person is."

Emerald eyes widened at the words. "You don't mind at all?"

Elijah took a deep breath and let his face fall into indifference. "You are still Brawley, even if your gender was a lie. We've lost James, I guess the last thing the both of us need is to lose the last bit of family we have left."

The brunette was not expecting the embrace he felt as soon as the words left his mouth. He glanced down at the red-head almost in shock from the physical display of emotion. He awkwardly patted her on the back, unsure of what to do, which signaled the woman to let go.

"Sorry," she muttered as she began wringing her hands again. "That's not something Brawley does."

The corners of Elijah's mouth twitched upwards, but he didn't let it show. "And how do you propose we tell the others about this predicament?"

"We don't," Saoirse replied quickly. "Brawley fled when the mission went wrong and hasn't been found yet. You can only assume that he was captured or killed by the guards."

"And how am I supposed to tell the others where you came from?"

"I just happened to be in the district when things went sour, and now I'm staying with you since I have no where else to go."

Elijah nodded like he agreed with the story. "So what about our _clients? _Will they pay up like they promised?"

Saoirse nodded with a heavy heart. "Tell them both James and I were killed and they will pay you for the loss of both of us."

Elijah's lips curled into a frown. "Do you actually want Brawley to be dead?"

The woman shook her head. "That identity made life easier, but look at what happens when people I love find out about my true nature. It's for the best if I quit with the alias now rather than later."

"Are you going to start telling me everything then?" Elijah questioned with a playful grin.

Saoirse worried that losing James and revealing herself made the brunette lose his mind since this was not his normal attitude, or maybe this was his side that she never had the opportunity to see.

"Where do I even begin?" the red-head asked as she moved to sit on one of the church pews.

"Why don't you start with why you actually left England to come here."

X

_July 20, 1715_

_Nassau_

_11:13 a.m._

The sun had yet to hit noon as the two companions viewed the island from the schooner that made its way into the harbor of the pirate republic: Nassau. The red-head, with an expression of awe, could not stop her wandering eyes as she examined the shoreline of the new world. The brunette at her side also studied the new environment, but not for the same reasons.

Unlike Saoirse, Elijah had a calculating gaze. Anything and everything that came into his vision was thoroughly etched into this brain in case he ever needed it for survival. The red-head; however, was woman of wonder. She saw this new domain as another new start in her life rather than a place of survival.

As soon as the schooner made port, both companions choked back their breakfast once the pungent smell of the city wafted into their nostrils. If the smell of rotten food didn't get the two to vomit than the odor of piss did. Elijah and Saoirse glanced at one another with features of disgust evident on their faces. It was either Nassau or Havana, and out of fear of the disciplined Spanish rule, they chose the pirate republic.

Saoirse swallowed the anxiety in her throat causing Elijah to intertwine his fingers with hers. It calmed the red-head down, but it did not dismiss the feeling of dread buried in the pit of her stomach. The brunette lead the woman into the shadows of the makeshift homes that were in desperate need of repair before stopping at a tavern in the midst of the city. Both sat uncomfortably at a table in the corner of the patio while the pirates around them drank and danced before passing out on the ground.

"How long will we be staying here?" asked the woman as she turned to gaze at her friend.

Elijah gave her a woeful look, but instantly hid it. "I reckon a few months. No more than three."

Saoirse bit her lip and said nothing more on the matter. The brunette knew what he was talking about, and with the recent problems in Kingston, the woman figured she would leave the planning to him. Elijah stretched his arm across the table and grasped the red-head's hand.

"Don't worry about it. We got away, didn't we? Let's just focus on finding a new home," the brunette smiled, but the light never made it to his eyes.

"Okay," Saoirse agreed.

X

_September 2, 1715_

_Nassau_

_2:31 p.m._

It had been a little over a month since the devastating hurricane that nearly wiped a few towns and fishing villages off of the Caribbean map. Nassau wasn't hit directly during the storm's impact, but it left a fine bruise that slowly healed over time. The last of the buildings had been rebuilt and new taverns replaced some of the homes of citizens who either died or fled the city.

Saoirse and Elijah found themselves coaxed toward the bars almost every night after pick pocketing drunken patrons while they slept. Although it was the coward's way_, _the two did not want to risk being caught in the act by pirates. If it were any normal city, the people would call the guards and they would be trialed, pirates on the other hand, would kill the thieves on the street and no one would care.

The brunette would always order a bottle of rum for the two to share which gave them the feeling they needed to forget where they were, but not enough to get them inebriated.

The day was still early when the two arrived at the Old Avery tavern which meant there were little to no patrons participating in the early drinking activities. Among the few already at the bar were the creators of the pirate republic: Benjamin Hornigold and Edward Thatch. There was also another young man drinking with them whom the red-head could not identify, but she let the thought slide as she and Elijah sipped at their drinks.

An hour of more drinks and miscellaneous chatter between the two thieves passed like minutes allowing them to forget the recent British activity the King sent to Nassau in order to seize control of the island. For two weeks, the two kept their heads low and their mouths shut. As long as they did this, they were not a target of the military's abuse.

Emerald eyes caught sight of familiar sandy-blonde hair as a new patron entered the bar with a dark-skinned man in tow. Saoirse watched as they headed up the staircase toward the bartender while greeting Hornigold and Thatch like old friends. Elijah followed the woman's line of sight until he too was gazing at the mysterious man.

"You know him?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not sure," muttered the red-head as she continued to examine the blonde. "I want to say that I have, but he looks a little…different…"

"Maybe he is not the same person," Elijah stated.

"Maybe."

Saoirse continued to sip at her drink, but her eyes kept traveling back to the blonde standing with the other pirates. _Where do I know you from? _she thought to herself. The question became like an itch at the back of her mind which resulted in her drinking the thought away.

"Do you ever think about going home to England?" Elijah randomly asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"…Sometimes…" Saoirse replied honestly with a hint of confusion in her voice.

The brunette gazed at the woman, his green eyes glazed over in thought. "With so many soldiers here, I wonder what it's like back home."

"Were there many patrols where you used to live?"

Elijah bit his lip and hesitated for a second. "My father and I lived in the worst parts of the city everywhere we moved. There were always patrols to _keep us in line."_

"Is that how you…" Saoirse instantly quit talking and brought the tankard to her lips.

A tan hand reached up and felt along the crevice of the scar etched forever into the man's left cheek. It started at the base of his eyebrow and traveled downward before ending at his jaw line. "No. I received this much later in life."

Saoirse nodded as she tried to avoid his stare. There were a few things the two never talked about; the past being the main one.

"I think the thing I miss most about England is the gentlemen. There is such a lack of that in these parts," the red-head tried to joke causing Elijah to snort, but a smile adorned his face anyway.

"You miss men in fancy coats lined with frills?"

"I miss their mannerism, not their choice of clothing."

Emerald eyes caught the movement of the blonde man as he and his dark-skinned companion descended the stairs out of the Old Avery. Both men exchanged brief words and nodded at one another before taking off in opposite directions. _What are you up to? _Saoirse thought to herself while she observed the blonde's casual strides further into Nassau's filthy streets.

"Never took you as the woman to fancy the pirate kind," Elijah joked causing him to receive a glare from the red-head.

"I don't fancy him. I just feel like we've met before, but I can't remember when or where."

"Why don't you leave the thought alone? The last thing we want to do is get too heavily involved in their lifestyles."

Saoirse nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know."

X

_September 2, 1715_

_Nassau_

_4:03 p.m. _

The sun was beginning to dull in the sky, but there were still many hours left until the star would disappear beyond the horizon for the night. Elijah had made a gamble with some of the local pirates hanging out at the bar which lead to a race to retrieve a flag from one of the British vessels hanging out in the harbor. Saoirse had stayed behind at the tavern and let the boys have their fun while she studied the men around her. The majority of them drank until they passed out while others watched their alcohol levels and then proceeded to leave with a woman in their arms.

It amazed the red-head how simple the pirate's lead their lives, as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Saoirse was about to stand and leave when the sight of a familiar golden mane flickered in the corner of her eye. Glancing towards the bar, the woman found her target speaking to Thatch, Hornigold, and the mysterious third person once again. Deciding to take a chance, Saoirse casually made her way to the bartender and order another bottle of rum.

"It's worth than gold, Thatch," the blonde spoke with excitement in his voice. "Ten-thousand times above what we could pull off any Spanish ship."

"Robbing the King to pay his paupers is how we earn our keep here, lad. That ain't a fortune, it's a fantasy," Hornigold stated as he leaned in close to the young man.

The blonde shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned away to face the bar. Saoirse snapped her attention forward as though pretending not to care about their conversation, hoping that none of them noticed. With perfect timing, red-head let out a relaxing breath as the bartender returned with her bottle. Pulling some coin from her pouch, she quickly placed it on the counter, turned to leave, and accidentally collided with another human body.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to get her head together. Emerald eyes glanced upward at the stranger only to lock onto the sea-colored ones of the mysterious blonde.

Saoirse knew exactly where she had met the him before. Although he adorned three new cuts to his face along with a curved nose due to a break, his eyes still held the ferocity and child-like innocence of exploration. She had met him when he was still wet behind the ears as a wanna-be privateer, and just like the rest of them, he had turned to piracy.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked. His voice remained silky and held a charismatic charm to it.

"I-I'm fine," Saoirse sputtered, not quite sure why she was nervous. Breaking the gaze, the red-head quickly rushed down the steps to the patio before taking a seat at the table she was occupying earlier. She wished Elijah would hurry back so the two could go home or go pick pocketing some more.

"That wasn't very nice."

The familiar voice of the blonde made the woman jump slightly in fright, earning a chuckle from the man. He sat across from her, placed his elbows on the table, and leaned forward to inspect the red-head more clearly.

"Am I allowed the honor of learning the name of the woman who bumped into me?" asked the blonde as a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

Saoirse swallowed back her anxiety and drew in a deep breath. "It's rude not to give your name first when asking for another."

His smirk grew. "You are indeed correct." He leaned back in his chair, but left his arms on the table. "The name's Edward Kenway."

"…Saoirse Brawley…"

"A pretty name for a pretty face."

A blush painted over the woman's cheeks, causing her to look away from Edward. "You only stopped to ask for my name?"

"Maybe." He leaned forward once again with a smile on his face that sent shivers down the woman's spine. "Or maybe I was hoping we could have a drink together."

"I-I'm waiting on someone," Saoirse muttered. "He should be here soon."

"Really now? A beautiful lass such as yourself should never be left alone, especially in a city full of pirates."

The red-head was about to open her mouth to retort when a dark-clad figure appeared next to the two. Pupils thinned into slits in the center of grass green irises as Elijah leaned forward and placed his hands flat on the table surface.

"As much as I could care less for you pirate scum, I agree to your statement. Now tell me who you are, and why I shouldn't break your nose in for harassing my friend," the brunette growled through clenched teeth.

Edward merely smiled as his eyes examined Elijah's smaller stature. "Unlike any other man here, I have a certain…moral code that I like to follow. This lovely lady-" the blonde stated as he nodded his head in Saoirse's direction. "-is safer in my company with no intentions of harassment on my part."

In fear that Elijah would lash out at Edward, the woman leapt from her seat and wrapped her hand around the brunette's forearm. "C'mon, Eli. He's not worth the trouble."

With his teeth still clenched, Elijah turned on his heel and began his trek out of the tavern. Saoirse sent a glare towards the blonde who merely smiled in return before she too left the bar to follow her friend back to their home.


End file.
